


First

by cupidsbow



Category: Afflection
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Haiku, M/M, cupidsbow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-01 23:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben considers his priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

### -4-

The first time Ben said

"I love you," was a night they

hadn't won Oscars.

~

After watching the

show together on TV,

Matt turned, beautiful

~

in the flickering

semi-dark, and said, "We could

write another script."

~

Then the words had birthed

on Ben's tongue, slipped, fallen off

so effortlessy

~

\--almost like acting--

til Matt had rubbed at tears with

the heel of his palm,

~

and Ben's heart was so

constant, constant, constant, that

he knew it was true.

 

### -3-

So impossible

that Ben's lube-slick fingers were

making Matt shudder,

~

moan, beg, cry out to

God; so utterly beyond

hot and into heart

~

attack country, but

there was no stopping, because

Ben had to know, had

~

to be inside Matt's

skin, had to get closer. And

when Matt began to

~

chant, "now, now, now," it

took everything Ben had to

swap fingers for cock

~

and feel himself sink

deep into endless, rushing

red and black climax.

 

### -2-

The kitchen was where

it happened; Matt pushed him back

against a cupboard,

~

said, "enough of this

womanising shit," and fucked

their friendship away,

~

claiming Ben like it

was obvious. Riveting

Ben with hard, thrusting

~

forever kisses.

And Ben ignited; aching

for more, more, until

~

Matt dropped to his knees,

yanked Ben's pants down, sucked Ben's cock

deep into his throat

~

and proved beyond all

doubt that womanising was

a thing of the past.

 

### -1-

After a long day

of no progress on the script

of "Good Will Hunting,"

~

they had fought over

something inane, like free will

versus destiny,

~

and Matt had stormed off,

leaving Ben to stew over

everything for hours.

~

In the small of the

night he'd stopped raging; begun

to feel stupid and

~

then, as hours ticked by,

worried: deep, gutting fear that

Matt wouldn't be back.

~

Ben had fathomed then,

that Matt was much more than

destiny. Matt was

~

a great work partner,

the best friend he'd ever had,

constant; and Ben knew,

~

as Matt's key clicked home,

that all those things weren't enough;

that he wanted what

~

he could never have;

that he wanted to tumble

Matt into bed and

~

keep him there; knew he'd

stay silent if it killed him

now that Matt was back--

~

apologising,

smiling his I'm-a-fool smile,

and hugging Ben tight--

~

because Ben knew, heart

deep, that of all the things he

held dear, Matt came first.


End file.
